Every inch of you
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Its late at night and Jeanne just wants nothing more than to sleep, but Eren wants to have a little fun instead. Female Jeanx Eren, Hetero, EreJean, Modern A/U, *Oneshot*, Fluff, Light lemon


**Jeanne just wants to sleep, Eren wants to have some fun**

 **Fluff and humour ensues**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Jeanne lay there her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, unable to move or even get up. Screaming mentally with frustration at how she had managed to get into this situation again. Damn it every time with this, as much as she loved Eren this was too much.

Gripping the sheets with her fingers and mentally contemplating on how she could get away without waking Eren. Hell, if she could she would kick him out of the bed if it meant he got the idea. I mean for crying out loud what if she needed to pee?

She did enjoy cuddling with Eren, being close to his body and breathing in the smell of his personal musk mixed with body wash. She loved feeling his body against her own and having that security that he was there. But this was overly clingy even for him.

Eren had his arms around her waist protectively, his face buried into her back affectionately. However, his right hand was grabbing her breast while supposedly sleeping. He was also half hard, which annoyed her further because earlier on they had been busy. She didn't know how much more she could take and was physically exhausted.

She just wanted to sleep while cuddling her lover? To spoon with him as they rested peacefully in their bed whilst lost in dreamland? Was that too much to ask for? She really had no idea how Eren could have this much energy as an individual. Could he actually think of something else for once?

"Eren, I know your awake damn it. Can't you go 5 minutes without getting a fucking boner?!" Jeanne growled impatiently. Lack of sleep and personal space certainly wasn't helping her mood. Like she said, she loved Eren. But she couldn't keep up with his energy half the time. She needed a break for a while, honestly guys during puberty were the worst.

Eren peered up to look at her pouting sulkily, his eyes gleaming with mischief in the dark "You smell nice and you have an amazing body. Sorry I find you so attractive that I want to do it nonstop" he muttered. He was a 17 year old high school male, what did you expect with all the hormones rushing through his body?

Jeanne may have been stubborn as hell but he found that both cute and annoying. The fact that her moodiness was often because her emotions ran so strongly as a person. Her passion made her beautiful and dangerous, which in his book were the two hottest possible things you could be as a woman.

Jeanne felt her cheeks heat bright red and lost her ability to speak. She didn't know whether to be angry or flattered by his comment. God, Eren really knew how to fuck with her. Here she had just wanted to sleep without her lover being a horny git, now she was questioning everything because he opened his mouth.

Eren then grinned mischievously at her silence, patting himself on the back for being so smooth as to leave her speechless. He really knew how to mess with her. But Jeanne was so cute, he couldn't help but tease her. Because her reaction was always so adorable it made him smile. Making him realize he had chosen the right woman.

Slowly he began to grind into her from behind in a teasing manner, making her shudder as a response to his actions. Fighting the urge to want to kiss him or kick him in the nuts so he would calm down. Her body starting to react to him all over again.

As she was distracted by his gestures, he leaned towards her ear "I want my dessert Jeanne" he teased. She smelled so delicious, her body wash and natural scent driving him insane. Her silky smooth skin and ashy brown hair that was even sexier when tousled into a bed head, how could be not be turned on?

Jeanne then turned the colour of a tomato, her ability to resist all but failing her. Why did she have to be so weak to sexy talk? She mentally cursed herself for not being able to get free earlier. God, damn it, why did she have to date a guy who was a little shit as well as a massive dork?

There was no way she could say no when he put it as seductively as that. What with his sexy bed voice and tousled bed hair, mocking her with his sexiness. Plus, if he went to sleep now after winding her up so much it would just be a dick move on his half.

She then rolled over to face him pouting, her amber-ish brown eyes gleaming in the dark. Just this once she would indulge him and give into his teasing to make her boyfriend happy. "Just once more" she warned sternly. If they went any more rounds she wouldn't be able to walk in the morning.

Eren nodded, he was a man of his word and would never break his promises unless necessary. "Just once more, I promise" he replied. He wanted to sleep too, but he had an itch that needed scratching pretty badly. If he left it would just become annoying and he wouldn't get any sleep through the night.

Jeanne sighed heavily in defeat "Fine, but your topping. My waist is still sore" she replied defiantly. What with how rough Eren could be she often found herself having to cover scratches and bite marks with clothes. Plus, she was just too lazy to move from how tired she was as a whole.

Eren grinned upon getting his win "Fine by me" he replied playfully. She looked delectable as a whole just lying there, he couldn't wait to taste and devour every inch of her. Hearing her sweet voice as he pleased every inch of her, making her beg for him as they lost themselves to endless pleasure.

Jeanne then laughed in amusement to which Eren leaned towards her capturing her lips in a playful kiss. Small giggles escaping her lips as she indulged in her primal desires. He may have been a little shit, but without a doubt he loved her and she could happily say that she felt the same way.


End file.
